Sorry I'm Late, And Not Your Date!
by iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa
Summary: Tomoyo thinks she's been stood up, but a handsome stranger steps in! A cute fluffy one shot with our two favourite trouble makers.
Hey Guys! Here with a quick one-shot again. As I've said before, if you are not reading this story on please please pleaseeee leave the site you're on. Sites are stealing our stories without permission and being paid for it. Thank you x

Just a cheeky EriolxTomoyo since its been ages since I've written these two together.

* * *

Sorry I'm Late, And Not Your Date.

 _10 minutes late._

Tomoyo sighed as she checked her phone for what had to be the hundredth time since she's arrived at the restaurant. Sure, she had arrived fifteen minutes early, but that was no excuse. Her boyfriend was late, and this wasn't the first time. Oh no. This was a regular occurrence. This was supposed to have made things easier for him, being so close to his workplace and all. He really didn't have an excuse.

Tomoyo watched as the same peppy blonde waitress who had passed her table only moments ago passed again, asking people about their meals and shooting a look in her direction. Tomoyo took a sip of her water and pretended not to notice the flash of sympathy she was getting. She walked on and Tomoyo breathed a sigh of relief.

 _20 minutes late._

Tomoyo let out a sigh of frustration. Had it really only been another ten minutes? It felt like hours. Peppy blonde appeared at her table and stared pointedly at her menu.

"Would you like to order now, miss?" She smiled, staring at the empty chair and back again.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon. Just five more minutes?" Tomoyo smiled back, fed up of her persistence. The blonde nodded and spun around to another table. Tomoyo was beginning to see other couples looking over at her in sympathy. Some of them were even muttering to one another, clearly about her. That was the final straw. Standing up, Tomoyo made to leave.

"I am so sorry I'm late babe, traffic was terrible" a loud voice called from behind her and as Tomoyo turned around she was greeted by a cute guy around her age who leaned in close and kissed her cheek. As he did so he whispered "roll with it. The food here is immense and the guy who stood you up is a total idiot" before pulling away and sliding into the chair opposite hers. She sat down, still stunned and barely even noticed peppy blonde returning to the table.

"I'll have a glass of red wine. Babe?" The cute guy said, looking over at her. She snapped her attention to the waitress and muttered 'same'.

After the woman had left their table, Tomoyo allowed herself to assess the man before her. He had deep blue hair and matching eyes framed with stylish glasses. He held a strong air of intelligence but clearly knew a thing or two about fashion, dressed in a designer suit. He had clearly noticed her looking because he coughed politely.

"I am awfully sorry about that" he said quietly. "I've been sat with my business partner over there since you arrived. After he left I wanted to make sure you were okay but when I saw the way everyone was looking at you something made me want to defend you" he explained.

Tomoyo nodded, taking it all in. "I, uh, I'm Tomoyo" she stuttered.

"I'm Eriol" he replied, flushing slightly. "I probably should have opened with that"

Tomoyo nodded and smiled slightly at his sudden shyness. "Thank you for the rescue. I was starting to get slightly overwhelmed with all those eyes on me"

"I know!" Eriol perked up. "I couldn't believe how rude they were all being!"

The waitress returned with their wine and some soft bread before hurrying away. "Would your girlfriend be mad at you sat here with another woman?" Tomoyo not so subtly asked.

Eriol smiled. "No girlfriend. Only a cat and I'm pretty sure Suppie is happy for me to see other people" he chuckled.

Tomoyo giggled too and visibly relaxed. "So, business meeting huh?" she asked through a mouthful of bread.

"Yeah. I work at an agency that helps injured animals. We're looking to expand to the Internet and the guy I met with had agreed to fund it" Eriol replied. "It's going to mean we can reach a wider market and hopefully get more support for the animals"

Tomoyo felt her heart melt. "Wow" she sighed "that's amazing!"

Eriol flushed. "Someone has to do it" he said. "What do you do?"

"I work in fashion. Lifetime passion of mine. Ever since I was a little girl I've been designing and making clothes" she said proudly. "I'm working towards Head Designer at a local company"

Eriol nodded, seemingly impressed. "Does it satisfy you?"

Something about the way he said the word 'satisfy' sent a shiver through Tomoyo's body. She tried not to think about it. "Oh yes" she smiled "I love it"

The blonde waitress returned again and took their orders. Tomoyo noted Eriol had opted for the vegetarian option. "Do you not eat meet?" She asked once blondie had gone.

"Oh I do, but I've read that it can seriously help the economy if you eat vegetarian once a week. Today's my day" he smiled back.

"Interesting" Tomoyo chuckled. "Caring about animals and the economy. I suppose you're heavily into recycling too?"

Eriol laughed. "I do my bit" he replied.

They talked and ate, swapping stories about dreadful job interviews, scary teachers and childhood dreams. After their plates had been cleared, the waitress returned to offer them the desert menu. Whilst Eriol politely declined and opted for a coffee, Tomoyo's sweet tooth got the better of her and she ordered a raspberry sorbet.

"I know a place that makes the most amazing ice cream you'll ever try" Eriol said conversationally. "It's made fresh daily"

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Funny, that sounds a lot like..."

"Gino's!" They both said together, before erupting in laughter.

"I have their coffee swirl practically every week" Tomoyo admitted. "It's wonderful!"

"For me it's the orange sorbet. Surprisingly tangy but oh so yummy" Eriol grinned.

Tomoyo's own desert arrived along with Eriol's coffee. She fought hard not to dive right in, instead scooping just a little onto her spoon and letting it melt in her mouth. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. It was only moments later when light filtered in that she realised she had closed her eyes. The room came back into focus, along with a noticeable different Eriol. His focus was solely on her, his eyes now midnight blue. His breathing was shallow and harsh and his coffee floated mid-air.

"It's good" Tomoyo said quietly, afraid he had seen a ghost.

Eriol took a deep breath. "Wow" he muttered.

"Wow?" Tomoyo asked, confused.

"Do you have any idea how hot you made that look?"

Tomoyo flushed deep crimson. "Pardon?"

"That. The eating and the moaning. Oh god the moaning. That was...wow" Eriol muttered, clearly trying to regain his composure.

Tomoyo giggled slightly. "I'm a big fan of sweet things" she smiled.

"Noted" Eriol said by way of response.

After what seemed a never ending dessert, Tomoyo felt a sense of dread that the night was ending. The waitress returned with the bill and despite her heavy protest Eriol paid, insisting he owed it to her for crashing her table. The stood and walked to the door together, where the cool air caused Tomoyo to shiver.

"Here" Eriol said, offering her his jacket. He draped it over her and Tomoyo shivered for an entirely different reason when his hand made contact with her neck.

"Thank you again for rescuing me" Tomoyo smiled "I owe you"

Eriol grinned "yes you do, owe me that is. Dinner. Next week?"

Tomoyo blushed. "O..okay"

They exchanged numbers, set a date and time and Eriol called her a taxi. He leaned in close and Tomoyo felt her eyes shut as his lips made contact with hers. At first the kiss was gentle and timid, but Tomoyo soon got lost in it, deepening the kiss and even allowing her tongue to explore his lips. As they pulled apart, panting slightly, Eriol shook his head.

"He's an idiot" he muttered.

"Who?" Tomoyo asked.

"Whatever jackass didn't show up tonight. He's an idiot. If you were mine. No. When you're mine, I'd be dying to rush back to your side" he smiled before stepping aside and allowing her to climb into the taxi. "Goodnight Tomoyo. Until next time"

* * *

So I know its short and kinda fluffy but I hope you like it :)


End file.
